


Double The Fun

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Amazing Grace [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A mage who fucks up, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, doppleganger sex, hints of future threesome/foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mage's spell goes awry and very, very wrong.</p>
<p>Maxwell has to deal with the outcome, but he never implied it would be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so basically porn, based on some gif's from Youramatus (tumblr)  
> http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/post/116152193033/youramatus-just-some-normal-screenshots-of
> 
> As usual, with Maxwell, he is based on Youramatus' Maxwell, bc he is a pretty little magelet.

Cullen had contemplated not leaving bed today. Mostly because Maxwell wanted him to stay and a part of him really wanted to stay with him, to do things his body certainly wanted. But alas, being the commander of the Inquisition army really had some downsides, such as having to get up really early every day. Now he wished he had stayed in bed, for more obvious reasons. Funnily enough, there were two of him who could say that. The mage whose spell had blasted him straight in the face had sent Bull and Varric in a laughing fit while the poor mage started to cry. He had been overseeing some mage-Templar practice when it happened.

“Maker, what was tha-” the Inquisitor stopped short. His arrival and the silence shortly thereafter didn’t unnerve Cullen as much as it should have. Turning around, he found Maxwell openly gaping at him- that wasn’t nearly as amusing as it could have been, however. From the look on his doppelganger’s face, he was thinking the same thing. The mage’s eyes flickered between him and the other him, and Cullen crossed his arms, his clone mimicking him.

“Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Josephine asked, two steps behind Maxwell, and Cullen sighed heavily.

“Afraid so,” he replied.

“One of the mages messed up their spells, this happened,” the other him added.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Varric cheerfully called over, and Cullen groaned, sending him a glare.

“Someone’s gonna get laid tonight. Shite!” Sera called from the higher courtyard, then ran off laughing like a loon. It caused Cullen to snap around, face dark red, then march right towards the stairs. His other self followed quietly, but not before offering some words to the Inquisitor, who nodded, face flushed as Bull laughed jovially.

“Go get’em, boss!”

“Bull!”

“Nothing wrong with enjoying the circumstances,” Varric added in amusement, chuckling behind a fist. Maxwell didn’t reply, instead following the double commanders up the stairs towards Cullen’s office. Once in, Cullen locked two of the doors and then turned to face Maxwell, who was standing before the last door, still not locked, watching him with wide eyes.

“You’re- alright?” he asked hesitantly as Cullen dropped his stiff stance, sighing as he crossed his arms. His clone stayed silent, just watching them with his hands clasped behind his back, but he nodded, so the commander did too. He hadn’t felt any physical pain upon being hit by the spell, aside from the instinctive, sharp jerk of having magic flow over him. “Good, I was- am not certain how to deal with this. I don’t think it’ll cause any major problems, not that I can think of right now. But if I know you at all, you will use this to get your work done twice as fast,” Maxwell said, shaking his head, an amused smile creeping on his face.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Cullen admitted and a horrified look appeared on Maxwell’s face, eyes widening before he turned a little and cursed.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget what I said,” Trevelyan grit out.

“It’s alright, love, it’s a good thing,” Cullen’s doppelganger assured him, but Maxwell just shot him a glare, which told them exactly what he thought about that.

“No, it’s not. I’m going to have Leliana’s spies watching you. Then I’m going to talk with Vivienne, Solas and Dorian, we’ll figure out what went wrong and fix this. You sit still and don’t overwork yourself, got it?” Maxwell told him. Both Cullens nodded dumbly, watching as Maxwell turned to storm off, most likely to gather the other resident mages.

“Well, there is one thing we could do…” his clone suggested. Cullen turned and stared.

“Which is?”

* * *

 

“Urgh,” Maxwell groaned, flopping over at his desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Dorian and Vivienne had nothing to give him on what happened, although they found it amusing, most of all, Dorian, who winked at him and Maxwell had stormed off with a red face. Solas had no answers either, but offered to seek out information in the Fade for him, which was better than nothing. The door opened and the click of armor had Maxwell perking up. It was a bit unusual however, that there was double the noise. Not what he was used to.

“You alright, love?” One of the two asked as they came up the stairs, watching him amusedly. If not for how hot the man, or men in this case, were, Maxwell would be so confused at seeing double.

“I’m fine, just… magic, ugh,” he groaned and slumped. The two men glanced at each other, then nodded and moved towards the desk. That had Maxwell tensing. It was in the way they moved that he knew they were about to do something. “Wait- wai- C-Cullen, don’t you da-” Maxwell tried, but could only squeak in indignation as one of them moved the chair back and the other hoisted him up over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. “Cullen! No!”

“Do you want us to?” the other Cullen following them asked. Maxwell fell silent at the honest question, but couldn't bring himself to answer that. Instead he shook his head and grunted when Cullen dumped him onto the bed. The other one chuckled and moved to stand next to the other.

“The things we're going to do with you,” the first one muttered, voice hazy with lust.

“Shit- this isn’t fair,” Maxwell groaned, arching against the sheets. One of the two men started working on his trousers and Trevelyan worked the buttons on his jacket. It took embarrassingly little time for him to be undressed and splayed out on the bed for Cullen to enjoy. For both of them to enjoy.

“It’s never fair, is it, sweetheart?” one of the Cullen’s asked, amused as he dropped gauntlets and pauldrons and soon all of the armor was dropped. The other Cullen mimicked him and soon both were standing there in only their loose trousers, shirts dropping on the floor and boots toed out of. Maxwell groaned at the sight, shuddering when one of them leaned down to place a hand on his knee, just a faint press of certainty for what the night would bring. Maxwell relaxed and slumped onto the bed.

“Fuck me,” he groaned out and there was twice the amount of chuckles this time around.

“Can do,” one of them said and Maxwell closed his eyes, humming when warm, gentle hands trailed up his thighs, skipping past his cock and going up his chest, then down again. The bed dipped on both sides. Then there was another hand on him, moving to grasp his hardening cock, stroking it slowly. Maxwell gasped and arched, thrusting up into the hand. To Maxwell it seemed there was no difference between the two, but that didn't mean there wasn't. It made him curious.

“Spread your legs,” one of them said. Maxwell did, no questions asked. He arched, just make his need more clear than it already was.

“Maker knows we'll make you beg,” the other murmured and Maxwell groaned. If anyone walked in right now he was going to set them on fire. Hands traveled across his body, one slipping between his spread thighs to press a wet finger against him. Not pushing into him, but enough of a tease to make him gasp and shudder. Another hand trailed up his stomach and open-mouthed kisses trailed it. Fingers tweaked a nipple, lips found the other. Maxwell arched groaning at the attention he was getting.

“Shit, I need-”

“Us?” one of the Cullen’s asked and Maxwell groaned. Ass. It was impossible to tell them apart right now, but he would find the difference, sooner rather than later.

“Fuck. Me,” Trevelyan grit out and was surprised when he found a hand crawling to wrap around his neck, just a reassuring pressure rather than an intent. Maxwell forced his eyes open to see two pairs of golden brown eyes staring at him. The heat in their gazes set his insides on fire.

“Almost, you’re getting there,” one of them murmured, smiling, softer than the other. Maxwell wondered if that was the real one. It was so hard to tell. He pressed upward so the pressure on his neck grew. The Cullen that had just spoken, stared wide eyed at him whilst the others smirk just deepened. Ah, there it was, the difference. Maxwell groaned heavily when the fingers around his neck tightened and it became just a tiniest harder to breathe.

“Are you sure?” his Cullen asked and Trevelyan nodded quickly, arching his back as the other hands continued what they’d previously been doing. This time, the fingers at his ass pressed into him. Just one finger first, but it didn’t take long for a second finger to join, stretching him so deliciously.

“With enough prep, you might be able to take both of us. Would you like that, love?” the clone inquired, and Maxwell knew that it was his fingers stretching him from they way they curled when he spoke. The mage whimpered as images flooded his mind, making him arch and start fucking himself on the fingers. The hand around his cock tightened, whilst teeth nipped his nipples. “Well?” he asked again, punctuating the question with a few sharp thrust of his fingers. Maxwell closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly.

“Yes! Maker, yes, fuck me. Please, I need you in me, so much. I need it, split me open and fuck me raw,” Maxwell gasped out. A chuckle was the answer he got before a third finger pressed into him. Maxwell groaned and shuddered, struggling to keep himself relaxed. It would take a lot of preparation, Cullen wasn’t a small man by any standard, but he wanted it so badly, was willing to do anything for this.

“Maker’s breath, Maxwell,” his Cullen groaned, leaning up to kiss him soundly, pushing his tongue right into his mouth and Maxwell moaned as the finger went from three to four. The hand on his neck tightened a little, but it was barely any different than it was before. Four to five and Maxwell knew that the clone was using fingers from both hands. It was mindboggling. Maxwell moaned helplessly against Cullen’s lips, arching as he was stretched and stretched, the fingers not really deep enough to set of the best of pleasures, which was good because he knew he wouldn’t last long. It sort of reminded him of those little fantasies he’d shared with Cullen. About having another one in bed with them. Still, they hadn’t asked. After all, Dorian was with Bull.

“Shit- please-” he gasped, breaking away from the sloppy kisses and Cullen leaned down to kiss his neck, hand working lazily over Trevelyan’s cock. “I’m ready- please, please! I need you. Now. C-Cullen,” Maxwell groaned, rocking against the fingers. There was a pair of chuckles, one closer than the other, making it easier to pick out which was which. The fingers disappeared, but not at all quick. Instead one by one went and Maxwell was left with a slow, but more and more empty feeling. He whined. “Hurry.”

“Hurry, hm?” the other Cullen hummed, then grabbed Maxwell by his arms and yanked him up, dislodging Cullen on the way. Maxwell gasped and made a surprised noise as he was forced to his knees and then turned around, like he wasn’t allowed to choose himself. It was strangely good of a feeling. Relief of not being in charge for once. Cullen rose to his knees as well, watching, moving closer as Maxwell felt the other Cullen press against his back, cock pressing temptingly against his ass.

“Time to move to pretty legs of yours,” the clone murmured, suddenly close, hot breath washing over his neck as hands wandered over to splay themselves across Maxwell’s thighs.

“H-how?” Maxwell asked, shuddering and far too gone as Cullen’s hands wandered up his chest, his clone’s staying still.

“Tight around his waist,” the man answered and Maxwell groaned. Cullen’s hands came down then, down to his knees, moving to pick him up. The mage gave a surprised shout and scrambled to keep himself from falling over. Soon enough, Cullen deposited him so he could wrap his legs around the commander, who smiled and leaned in, giving his a soft kiss. A groan escaped him, muted by Maxwell’s lips and the mage could feel the other Cullen’s hand beneath him, then the head of a cock was pressed against him.

“Shit- yes,” Maxwell groaned, head falling back and he pressed down, the head of the cock easily entering him. Cullen’s answering groan made it clear just whose cock it belonged to.

“Maxwell,” Cullen groaned, panting as he held onto the mage’s thighs, fingers digging into the supple flesh. It would leave marks, no doubt. Hands fluttering up his sides had Maxwell gasping and shuddering, thighs trembling as Cullen started to move a little, using his hands to bring Maxwell up, then let the mage’s weight bring him down. It wasn’t as deep as it could be, but the anticipation of what was to come, made it more than enough. Then the other Cullen pressed up against his back, teeth finding his neck and nipping hard.

“Relax,” he muttered, voice hoarse with lust and Maxwell nodded mutely, taking a shuddering breath as the other man wasted no time to press into him, already slick with something or another. Hell, Maxwell couldn’t even remember when Cullen’s cock had been slicked up. Maxwell gasped and thumped his head back against the clone’s shoulder, fingers reaching out to grasp Cullen’s, gripping tightly. Even after five fingers, two cock’s was still a stretch. A good one too.

“Maker- yes, please- fuck me.” They wasted no time doing so. Squeezed between them, it was relatively easy for them to fuck him. Maxwell groaned and clung to Cullen as hands lifted him up, then another pair pulled him down. Cocks pressed back into him and the stretch was so delicious. “Yes, yes, yes. C-Cullen-” he gasped out and digging nails into Cullen’s back. The commander leaned forth and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Another pair of lips landed on his neck, teeth worrying into flesh and leaving marks.

“Good?” Cullen murmured breathlessly against his lips, a moan following the question.

“Maker, yes.” Maxwell felt the two smile against him before they picked up speed and Trevelyan cried out. Fingers dug into his hips and thighs, keeping him close as he whined, cock smearing precome as it rubbed between his own stomach and Cullen’s. “Please- ah- fuck. Harder-” Maxwell’s plea was cut off by an impending groan as Cullen’s hands moved his thighs and leaned back till he fell over, taking the other two with him, which of course, dislodged the clone. Next Cullen gathered his feet under him to jerk up. Maxwell’s knees on either side of his hips spread him for them and he could feel the clone moving into position.

“Such a good boy,” the other Cullen murmured before he pressed into him again, the stretch better this time. Maxwell moaned helplessly as the two cocks went deeper now. Stretched and filled, Maxwell could only hold on to Cullen, begging him in between moans and gasps.

“Maxwell. Love,” Cullen moaned, hand wandering down to grasp the mage’s cock, stroking it with hard, firm strokes. Maxwell cried out, arching as the clone picked up speed, fucking him harder and most definitely faster. Cullen mimicked as best he could, with both cock and hand.

“Shit- shit, shit. I’m gonna- Cullen, fuck. Maker’s-” Maxwell moaned, hips rocking to meet the insistent jerks of the two warriors thrusts. The edge was close, not nearly enough, and yet he wouldn’t have minded been kept on that knifepoint for the rest of his life. Cullen’s hand tightened around his cock and teeth dug into his shoulder. That did it. With a loud cry, Maxwell arched and came, clenching down and coiled into the pleasure riding up his spine.

“Fu-” the clone grit out, thrusts speeding up as he held on tight. Cullen groaned and released Maxwell’s softening cock to grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him. Trevelyan moaned helplessly, body shuddering at the intensity of the pleasure. There was no stopping and perhaps he knew it, but his body didn’t and he whimpered as he grew too sensitive. Cullen grunted and jerked, shuddering as his rapid thrusts stuttered to a half. The way his cock twitched didn’t go unnoticed by Maxwell. The clone, however, merely continued on, even when Cullen’s cock fell out.

“Shi- C-Cullen!” Maxwell cried out, screwing his eyes shut as he bucked, helpless in the warrior's grasp. He knew Cullen was strong, and knew that the clone was no difference, but this was insane. He held on as best he could as he was fucked. Harder and harder till the clone groaned, thrusting into him and his hips started stuttering, giving small, aborted jerks. Maxwell whined, slowly realizing he was drooling on Cullen’s chest.

“Maker…” the clone groaned, hips still jerking a little and Maxwell whimpered. The mage made to grasp for the clone, but found nothing. A loud popping noise followed and both startled at the explosion of magic that wasn’t his. Cullen groaned and flopped back, body going slack. Maxwell just collapsed on top.

“Well, that was… you alright?” Cullen asked, fingers gently dancing across his back.

“Let me just… gather my brain and… yes, yes, I am very much alright,” Trevelyan managed to reply. Cullen hummed and dragged a hand down to run fingers across his stretched, wet hole. Maxwell gasped and shuddered. “Cullen,” he whined. The commander just chuckled and pressed two fingers into him. They slid in without any difficulty. “Come on,” Maxwell gasped, retaliating with a bit to Cullen’s chest. The warrior stilled. “Still…” Maxwell began, giving Cullen and thoughtful, but mischievous smirk. “Still unsure about asking Dorian to join?” he managed to ask. Cullen groaned and jerked against him, cock already filling. Maxwell grinned, then gasped as another finger pressed into him.

“Maker’s breath, we’re asking him tomorrow.” Maxwell laughed.


End file.
